


Carols at the Homestead

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Christmas 2016 [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: The weather around Purgatory has taken a decidedly icy turn, which means that Waverly's annual Christmas Carols are going to need a chance of venue...





	

“Babe,” Nicole resisted the urge to smile—her cheeks practically ached from the restraint—as she rested her hands on top of Waverly’s shoulders, “there’s four foot snowdrifts outside, and as both your Girlfriend and an Officer of the Law, I really can’t allow you to go outside in any good conscience.”

“but,” Waverly pouted, “I always go carol singing!”

Nicole hummed softly and rubbed the pads of her thumbs across Waverly’s bare shoulders. “How about you go singing around the Homestead?” She offered with a small shrug of her shoulders. “Wynonna’s up in her room, and Doc and Dolls are in the armoury.”

“It’s not an armoury.” Waverly groaned as she stepped forward to press her forehead against Nicole’s collar. 

“When there’s more guns stored in there than there are in the entire Police Department—minus Doll’s Black Badge room—then it is an armoury.” Nicole said before she dipped her head to press her lips to the crown of Waverly’s skull. “You know I’m right Babe.”

“I don’t have to like it though.” Waverly grumbled in reply even as she pressed closer to Nicole’s body.

“No,” Nicole agreed with a chuckle, “but you do like me. Which is why you’re going to go on a carol singing route around the Homestead instead of venturing out into that blizzard.”

“Because I like you?” Waverly tilted her head back to look up into Nicole’s soft eyes.

“Because you like my kisses.” Nicole said. “and because you don’t want to make me sad… because you like me.”

“Ugh,” Waverly groaned before reaching up to tangle her fingers in the soft hair at the base of Nicole’s skull to pull her head down and capture her lips in a firm, but soft, kiss. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Yes,” Nicole replied breathlessly as she returned the kiss, “I am.”


End file.
